


Missing Scene from SR819

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Once again, Mulder finds himself in a tight situation.





	Missing Scene from SR819

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Missing Scene from SR819 by Awena

Title: "Missing Scene from SR819" (1/1)  
Author: Awena  
E-mail:   
Rating: NC-17  
Category: M/K slash  
Distribution: Archive X  
Disclaimer: All things X-files belong to CC, 1013 and Fox Productions.  
Summary: Once again, Mulder finds himself in a tight situation.

* * *

"Freeze, FBI!" Mulder shouted as he raced after the long-haired suspect. The inanity of the words lost in the rush of adrenaline, he pursued the man into a dim stairway leading down to the garage. As he burst through the parking level doors, Mulder slammed into something hard and unyielding and before he could catch his breath he was spun around and shoved into a dark storeroom, just to the side of the stairwell, which had been conveniently left unlocked. Yet to catch a glimpse of his assailant, Mulder was shoved roughly against the far wall and a scrap of diesel-smelling cloth was secured over his eyes. The assailant leaned heavily against Mulder's back, pinning his arms between them. Having just caught his breath, Mulder began struggling and bucking against the body behind him, only to be stilled by hard shove and a throaty chuckle behind his right ear.

"Lookin' for me, FBI-man? Seems like you found me."

The husky voice sent an electric thrill to the pit of Mulder's stomach even as he began yelling.

"What the fuck have you done to Skinner? Who are you?"

Mulder shouted, even though part of him already knew, immediately recognizing the purring voice and heady smell of the man pressing so closely along his own body.

"What did you do to Skinner?"

"Such concern, Mulder. Won't Scully be jealous?"

"Fuck you!" Mulder replied angrily, resenting the implications.

"Tempting, Mulder, very tempting, but I happen to have a very busy schedule at the moment."

Mulder jumped as a leg insinuated itself between his own and he felt the hard jut of a pelvic bone rub slowly against the wool of his trousers. Hissing through his teeth, Mulder tried to pull away only to find himself trapped by a gentle but firm hand against his groin.

"Then again, I suppose I could spare a few minutes for you."

The husky voice infuriated Mulder even as the combined rocking of pelvis and hand resulted in the filling and tightening of his cock, a complete betrayal of his own body.

"Get your hands off me, dammit!" Mulder growled, with an almost imperceptible thrust of his hips.

"That sounds familiar, Mulder. Now where have I heard those words before, Hmm?"

Mulder gasped as the hand stopped its gentle grinding and moved to unfasten his pants and slip inside. Mulder realized the hand circling his engorged sex was encased in leather. He closed his eyes and groaned softly as the silken nap of the leather tugged and caught on the now slick and oversensitized organ. Trapped between the restless hand and the incessant thrusting of the hips behind him, Mulder gave in to the sensation, leaning his head back against the shoulder of the man holding him.

Sharp teeth began to nip at his ears and neck, sucking and biting along his jaw. Mulder gasped at the coarse bristle of a beard rubbing against his abraded skin. The tempo of the strokes increased as Mulder thrust his cock into the hot leather channel of the other man's fist. Moaning continuously, he barely noticed the voice, now ragged with lust, whispering by his ear.

"Come for me, Mulder. I want to hear my name. Come on, Mulder."

The voice sent him over the edge. Mulder clenched his teeth, biting his own lip to prevent any words form escaping, but to no avail.

"Ahh, God ....Alex!" He cried, as his come shot out, coating the leather glove and splattering on the wall in front of him.

Deep, throaty chuckle behind him and "Close enough, Mulder. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Mulder didn't even struggle as he was gently lowered to the ground and his pants were neatly refastened. His arms were quickly but loosely tied together behind his back. Mulder leaned his forehead against the wall, breathing heavily but turned his head as he heard the figure move softly toward the door.

"Hey Krycek."

"Yeah, Mulder" came the soft reply.

"I bet you look like a real dork with that beard, Krycek."

The only reply was a muffled laugh and the slam of the storeroom door.

\---end


End file.
